


sunflowers for you

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I skip the promposal part lmao, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prom, Sickfic, Talking, except like not that kind of pillow talk, except not really, other members are just briefly there tbh, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "Will you go to prom with me?" Hyungwon asked. In his hands was a stalk of sunflower and a small box of Minhyuk's favourite chocolate.It wasn't the most grand promposal; definitely far from those promposal posted online. There was no cheesy puns or pick-up lines. It was simple. But that was okay. Because Minhyuk might looked sophisticated on the outside but he enjoyed the simplest moments in life. And Hyungwon always being by his side was the one little gesture he cherished the most.





	sunflowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> sunflowers  
> /ˈsʌnflaʊə/
> 
> symbolizes adoration; loyalty, a strong bond between two people; longetivity; good luck and lasting happiness

**we doing sex (7)**

_hyungwon_  
fellas  
good evening  
have you seen my prom date?

 _wonho_  
minhyuk?

 _hyungwon_  
lmao no my neighbour  
of coURSE MINHYUK UGH

 _wonho_  
okay sheesh  
dont be so dramatic

 _jooheon_  
have you tried calling him?

 _hyungwon_  
if i called him and got a reply back will you think i'll ask this group?

 _changkyun_  
hyung why are thou so salty

 _kihyun_  
changkyun, that's not how old english works  
and hyungwon is probably just stressed  
he's overreacting  
minhyuk is probably planning a surprise for you and is trying to hide it from you

 _hyungwon_  
what kind of surprise  
we planned our outfits together and promised to match  
MINHYUK U LIL SHIT IF U ARE READING THIS IS2G I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO CHANGE OUR OUTFIT PLAN WITHOUT ME KNOWING

 _kihyun_  
can u chill?  
he probably did something drastic like dye his hair  
anyway go pick him up at his house  
prom's starting

 

 

Hyungwon sighed, putting his phone down on his dresser. His hand was about to reach his hair to ruffle it in frustration when Hyungwon realized his mother had helped him styled it nicely and she would kill him if he ever ruined it.

"Wonnie?" his mother peeked inside the room. Her face wasn't free from the wrinkles of old age and yet her eyes still shone with youth. "You can't get hold of Minhyuk?" she asked.

Hyungwon shook his head and directed a small smile back to his mother. She entered his room and walked over to where he was standing. Her hands reached up to fix the black tie around his neck even if the gesture was unnecessary because the tie was already knotted securely. His mother just wanted to occupy herself in any way possible.

"Just go and pick him up. Maybe he has a surprise for you. You know how Minhyuk likes to surprise you right?" she said, reminiscing the moments when Minhyuk would go out of his way to surprise Hyungwon on many occasions and important days.

"But that doesn't mean he could ignore my calls!" Hyungwon sighed. "What if he doesn't want to go to prom with me? What if he hates me for the very simple promposal idea? What if he decided he didn't love me and wanted to break up but I promposed to him so he did this to not hurt my feelings?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "Hyungwon, you're overthinking again. You know Minhyuk wouldn't do that. He appreciates every thing you do for him. I've known him for as long as you did. He's a sweet boy and he would never do that to you, darling. He loves you." she said.

Hyungwon looked at his mother's eyes. The eyes that will never deceive him and the lips of his mother that will never lie to him. His mother did have a point but he couldn't help the evil voice gnawing at the back of his mind. Though he couldn't let the voice haunt him forever, he still needed to pick Minhyuk up so they could go to prom together.

His mother reached for the stalk of sunflower he bought this morning. It was the same flower he gave Minhyuk when he promposed and it felt appropriate to give it again to him when Hyungwon picked him up. She let Hyungwon hold the sunflower in his hand, her smile not leaving her lips.

"Go pick him up." she said.

So Hyungwon picked up his phone, wallet and car keys from his dresser. With a quick kiss on his mother's cheek, he left the room and went to his car. The whole ride to the Lee household was quiet. Because he was nervous, Hyungwon totally forgot to turn on the radio. Minhyuk's house wasn't far from his own since they lived in the same neighbourhood. It was only a few turns here and there before he parked his car in front of Minhyuk's porch.

Hyungwon grabbed the stalk of sunflower he placed neatly on the passenger seat and exited the car. He checked his look one more time over his car's view mirror and confidently stride over towards the front door when he felt that he looked handsome enough. Hyungwon rang the doorbell, his feet tapping as he waited for the door to open.

A few minutes later, the door opened to a middle-aged woman almost the same age as his mother. Minhyuk looked a lot liked his mother was Hyungwon's first impression of her from before. His prom date always carried the optimistic aura around like his mother and even their facial structure was quite similar to each other. Hyungwon smiled at the older woman, a bit nervous but still giddy, totally forgetting about Minhyuk not picking up his calls.

"Hi Mrs. Lee, I'm here to pick up Minhyuk for our prom?" Hyungwon said, though feeling unsure of himself later when Minhyuk's mother frowned.

"Oh Hyungwon," she breathed out. "Minhyuk didn't tell you didn't he?"

It was Hyungwon's turn to frown now. "Tell me what?"

She sighed. "This boy, I already told him to inform you but he's so stubborn." she mumbled. "Hyungwon sweetie, earlier today Minhyuk caught the flu. It's really bad since he couldn't stand up without tripping, he's currently bedridden in his room."

Somewhere in the distance, Hyungwon could hear his heart break. It wasn't because Minhyuk had failed to inform him that he couldn't make it to their prom. But it was more because how Minhyuk must be in so much pain right now. They had known each other since childhood days and Minhyuk had always been weak when he got sick. He would whined and moaned about how his body ached and his head hurt.

"Can I see him?" Hyungwon asked politely. Minhyuk's mother smiled a little. "Of course," she said, opening the door wider.

"You know where to find him." she said. Hyungwon nodded his head at her before climbing the stairs towards Minhyuk's room.

He had been here way too many times that Minhyuk's house felt just like his second home. The cozy feeling and homey interior reminded him of his own. Minhyuk's room was just to the left of the staircase. Hyungwon knocked on the door before peeking in the room. From the doorway Hyungwon could make out the lump on the bed, rising and falling without a steady rhythm. His heart clenched in his chest as he walked over to Minhyuk's bed.

Hyungwon stood beside Minhyuk's bed, the grey haired male was curled to his side, blankets covering his whole frame up to his shoulders. A damp towel had fallen over and laid idly on Minhyuk's double bed. Hyungwon picked up the damp towel and went to the shared bathroom. He wet the towel, squeezing out excess water before walking back to the room. Careful so to not wake Minhyuk up, he wiped Minhyuk's face with the towel before folding it and placing it on his forehead.

"Hyungwon?" Minhyuk called out, voice raspy from the flu. His eyelids refused to open more than what his eyesight could catch sight of.

"Hey Min," Hyungwon greeted, smiling softly.

Minhyuk gave Hyungwon a once over before he abruptly sat up. Or at least attempted to. He fall back on his bed, his head searing with pain. Hyungwon was quick to be right beside him, adjusting the pillows to accommodate Minhyuk's head.

"The prom," Minhyuk croaked out as Hyungwon sat on his bed. "We need to go or we'll be late."

Hyungwon scoffed. "Nonsense." he said. "You're sick, you're going nowhere Min,"

"But Hyungwon it's prom night! It's like the biggest event in our high school life, we can't miss it."

"But I'm not letting you go anywhere." Hyungwon said, trying to calm down the latter. "Look babe, you're sick you can't go anywhere."

"But you can! Wonnie you should go, it's prom night." Minhyuk argued.

"And leave you here alone? Minhyuk you're dumb if you think I'm gonna go without you. You're my prom date and I'm going to be with you all night." Hyungwon said, brushing off Minhyuk's fringe.

"But Hyungwon-" Hyungwon shushed him with a kiss, making the other blushed furiously. Hyungwon smiled, proud that he made Minhyuk flustered. He shrugged off his suit, undid his tie and rolled up his sleeves before slotting himself beside Minhyuk.

"You're gonna get sick."

"Doesn't matter to me," Hyungwon replied, wrapping an arm around Minhyuk's torso. Minhyuk snuggled into Hyungwon's chest, blanket still covering his body.

"I'm only allowing this because I'm sick so I can't push you over."

Hyungwon merely rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Goodnight Hyungwon," Minhyuk mumbled. A few seconds later, Hyungwon heard light snores underneath him.

Hyungwon let the soft snores occupy Minhyuk's quiet room. The day was ending and the evening sunlight seeped into the room through the blinds. Despite that, Hyungwon found himself unable to take a nap as easily as he always did. Maybe because he could feel the heat of Minhyuk's body from his flu or maybe because the slacks he was wearing was uncomfortable to sleep in.

Instead, Hyungwon took out his phone from his pocket. Unlocking it to scroll through his social medias.

 

**we doing sex (7)**

_kihyun_  
hey losers @minhyuk @hyungwon  
prom just started  
where yall at

 _hyungwon_  
didn't know you miss me that much :*

 _kihyun_  
fuck off  
it's prom  
minhyuk has been excited about this since we were 5  
where is the loser now

 _hyungwon_  
minhyuk's sick  
he got the flu  
i'm taking care of him now

 _jooheon_  
oml CUTE  
but aww poor minhyuk hyung :(

 _changkyun_  
yall missing out on a lot of stuff  
shownu hyung started a dance battle out of nowhere  
AND PROM JUST STARTED

 _shownu_  
i danced.

 _changkyun_  
and the others went wild lmao  
nyways gws minhyuk hyung  <3  
have fun taking care of him hyungwon hyung

 _wonho_  
gws minmin!  
we'll update you if shownu win this dance battle lol

 _shownu_  
again.  
i was just dancing.  
its that deep.

 

 

Hyungwon smiled at the messages, deciding to ignore them for the night. He opened his other social media next. Five people streaked him the same picture of the prom venue on Snapchat while Wonho started an Instagram live where Shownu was dancing while others joined.

He passed off the the live since he knew it will be too loud and would disturb Minhyuk. Instead, he checked his timeline. Everyone who was attending prom were either updating their Instagram stories or forego everything and uploaded a picture every minute. Hyungwon liked every one of them.

"I'm sorry you're missing out on prom night." Hyungwon looked down, he didn't noticed that Minhyuk's head had turned a little to see him scrolling through his Instagram.

"You weren't sleeping?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk shook his head, sniffling a little from the flu. "I don't mind you know?" Hyungwon assured him when he saw Minhyuk's troubled face.

Minhyuk turned to look at him, head tilted a little to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I know prom night is like a huge deal. For everyone, for you and even more for me I guess, since we did put a lot of thought into it."

They did put a lot into it. From Hyungwon juicing out ideas to prompose to Minhyuk even though the latter had agree to go to prom with him with or without a promposal. To their countless arguments on their prom outfits theme. And finally agreeing to something. The both of them had wanted the best for the other, trying to make the best memory for the last of their high school days.

"Some things just don't go the way we want it to be Min, no matter how much time we put into planning it. It couldn't be help that you got sick during prom night. But hey, know what I realized? It doesn't matter." Hyungwon said, putting aside his phone and playing with the strands of Minhyuk's dyed grey tresses.

"We planned our prom to be perfect so that it will be memorable for the both of us. It occurred to me that, no matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, every moment is memorable. Even right now, cuddling with you on your bed is a memory I'll cherish in the future. We don't need flashy outfits or updating our social medias on our night out to make a moment special.

It could just be us together. Drinking coffee, playing video games, heck, maybe if we were just laying down together while we're on our phones, it will be a special moment. I think that's our dynamic Min. Just being beside each other is a moment worth cherishing."

Minhyuk's nose scrunched up in mild disgust. "You're so cheesy."

"I poured my heart out and this is what I get?"

Minhyuk giggled, cuddling closer towards Hyungwon. "But yeah, you're right. I was thinking of the same thing too. I like having you here with me, makes me feel safe and grounded."

"And you said I was cheesy." Minhyuk smacked Hyungwon softly on the shoulder, earning him a laugh from the laughter. "Shut up," Minhyuk mumbled as he buried his face onto Hyungwon's chest.

Minhyuk breathed in the scent of Hyungwon's body wash because the other didn't like any types of cologne. There was some thing earthy about Hyungwon's scent. Maybe it was the sunflower he brought and placed on Minhyuk's bedside table. Minhyuk hoped the sunflower wouldn't wilt tomorrow morning. And for him to recover so he could go on dates with Hyungwon again.

"Thank you Hyungwon," Minhyuk muttered as he fell asleep, engulfed in Hyungwon's warmth and earthy smell.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't part of the bingo either but i just hAD TO 
> 
> oof pray that muse wants to work with my wips again the hhbingo folder has been dusty


End file.
